Partners in Crime
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: Elena and Katherine team up to get what they want. Will the Salvatore brothers be able to resist them? Mix in masks, switched identites and sexy dark corners. LEMON as always Damon/Elena Stefan/Katherine
1. The Doppleganger

_a/n: I had so much fun on my last project with 'Road Trip' and 'Sins of the Woman'. I will definitely be continuing with sequels for at least one of them, but for now the rest of the month will be focused on Christmas one shots, fulfilling the years unfulfilled requests and this. I think you can all expect quite a lot from me in the coming weeks and I hope you will all keep loving and reviewing. I'm working hard on improving for you all and I hope you can all see it. Enjoy the first chapter of this. Happy Reading._

Elena took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The shabby number nine screwed to the wood hadn't won the staring contest she'd been having with it, but as she heard the turn of the knob, her breath suddenly locked in her lungs and the instinctually flight response engaged. Before she could turn and run a slender arm stuck out the crack between the door and the frame and familiar fingers wrapped around her throat. She gasped, would have screamed if she could and then she was being pulled into the room and slammed against the door as it was closed and locked once more. She opened her eyes, her gaze locking on identical golden brow orbs.

"What are you doing here?" Katherine hissed, slamming her against the door a little harder.

Elena opened her mouth to answer, but she couldn't speak. With a impatient sigh Katherine released her and Elena fell to the floor at her doppelgangers feet. "Hello to you too." She croaked as she massaged life and breath back to her vocal cords. "Do you treat all your visitors like this?"

"I don't get visitors." Katherine spun on her heel and stalked back to the mini fridge she'd been digging in when she'd first heard Elena on the other side of the door ten minutes ago. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to either knock or run away."

Elena pushed herself from the stained carpet and watched as Katherine took a blood bag from the fridge and dumped the contents into a glass. The room was a dump, as was the hotel she was staying in. The rag of a blanket on the bed would have barely warmed a homeless person and the mattress sagged in the middle, still Katherine looked like goddess with perfectly styled hair and clothes Elena couldn't imagine wearing. "Why are you here?"

"I think the more interesting question, is why are you here?" Katherine sipped at the glass, pacing slowly back and forth in front of the mirror image of herself. "How did you even find me?"

"Simple locator spell. Bonnie performed it, Caroline drove."

"Are they both here?"

Elena shook her head, and eyed the torn chair in the corner. She stayed standing. "No, Bonnie is still in Mystic Falls but Caroline is outside in the car waiting. Undoubtedly listening."

"No need to fear for your safety Elena." Katherine purred and finished off the glass. "I haven't killed you yet, and I don't intend do. Haven't you learned that yet?"

"I came to ask for your help." Elena decided it was time to get to the point, finding it slightly unnerving to talk to herself.

"What kind of help?" Katherine went over to her suitcase carefully folding silks and laces back into the bag.

"Stefan is back home. I wasn't sure if you knew."

Katherine paused, but didn't turn around. "I didn't know that, no."

"Well, I figured you should."

"Do either of them know you are here?"

Elena laughed. "Damon would lock me in the basement if he knew I even thought about coming to talk to you."

"Smart boy that man of ours."

"He's hardly ours." Elena said instinctively, protectively.

This got Katherine's attention and she turned, the sweetest smirk on her lips. Elena wondered if it was possible for her face to do the same thing. "So, you've made your choice then."

"That's what I wanted to talk about. What I need your help with."

Katherine turned back to the suitcase and shut it, locking the combination with two click flicks. "My patience is low Elena. Get on with it."

"There is a masquerade ball next week."

"I'm not going to one of those again. I nearly died last time."

"No one will hurt you. I'll make sure of it."

"Just for entertainment value, let's hear this plan of yours."

Elena took another deep breath and pulled two tickets for the ball out of her back pocket, handing them to Katherine. "I want you to ask Damon to the ball."

Katherine's eyes lowered to slits, her forehead lined in confusion. "I thought you said-"

"I did." Elena crossed her arms and noticed the smell of death coming from the bathroom. She did not want to know what or who Katherine had stashed in there. "But he won't believe me. Ever since his brother came home he's been distancing himself from me. Like he's waiting for Stefan to come back for me, but truth is…Stefan doesn't want me. He wants you."

Katherine scoffed and crossed her arms, mirroring Elena almost perfectly and quite on accident. "I saw him a month ago. He wanted nothing to do with me."

"Something's different, trust me."

"Why would I trust you."

"Because only one of us is a lying, manipulative bitch." Elena smiled and held out her hand. "Partners?"

Katherine's mind was scheming enough to catch onto the plan without much more information. "So, you want me to go with Damon, and you'll go with Stefan, then somewhere, somehow we'll switch."

"Pretty much. Damon will give into my advances 'cuz he'll think I'm you and Stefan will give into you, maybe even slip that he wants you because he thinks you're me. Then, in the morning they will discover the truth."

"And we'll all live happily ever after?" Katherine sounded disbelieving, slightly worried but more excited than anything.

"That's the idea." Elena shrugged, stepping forward. "What do you say?"

Katherine looked down at her doppelgangers hand, and placed her own into it. "Partners."

_a/n: ah, my first attempt at writing Katherine. Hope it wasn't to disastrous. I really do love her as a character, partly because we share the same name and partly because she is just incredible. Hope you all enjoy this story! Let me know what you think so far and any predictions of what might happen. The next chapter may be a flash back or may continue from this point. Haven't completely decided yet. _


	2. The Sexy Idiot

_a/n: I'm still a little unsure about writing this story but I think it's going to be a lot of fun so I'm going to at least try it! Onto the next episode! Happy Reading_

Elena couldn't believe it. She had actually gotten Katherine to agree to the plan. Even now as they sat in the car on their way to Mystic Falls, she was amazed at how easy it had been. Almost too easy in fact, but Katherine wanted Stefan and she would have been crazy to pass up the opportunity. As Caroline and Katherine bickered about the choice of music between the back and front seat, Elena contemplated exactly how she was going to swing this all. She'd thought the hard part was going to be getting Katherine to agree, but now that she thought about it- really thought about it, she was going to have to get Damon to agree to going to the ball with her as Katherine, without getting a stake driven through her very alive, very beating heart.

There in lies the all together main problem. She had a beating heart and a scent that altogether was the main thing differencing her from Katherine. A few minutes here and there wouldn't hurt her cover, but to spend an entire night with Damon and not have him realize who she was…damn perhaps this plan wasn't as solid as she'd thought. Panic began to set it, and in a rare showing of comfort, Katherine put her beautifully manicured hand on Elena's shoulder. "Don't worry about anything, we'll figure it out. The boys are that smart."

For the hundredth time since Elena had been introduce into the world of vampires, she wondered if they could read thoughts. "I think you don't give them enough credit."

Katherine sighed and leaned back in her seat, eyes distant out the window. "And you give them too much. Take it from someone that's known them over a hundred years. Damon thinks too much, but it's rarely ever with something useful like his brain. Either his penis or his heart gets in the way, and that is normally his downfall."

"And Stefan?" Elena asked, a thousand questions running through her mind, but not wanting to press her luck by asking too many.

"Stefan is completely and totally ruled by his heart, his conscious. If he had a brain he would have left you alone and never brought you into this mess of him and his brother and all the vampire crap, but he did, because his heart told him to. Then, he realized the mistake- eventually and his conscious told him to get rid of you."

"So you don't believe in following your heart?" Elena pulled the vanity mirror open on the sun visor so she could see Katherine's reflection.

There was a momentary flash of sadness, of something resembling longing and lonliness, but then it was gone and Elena's eyes met Katherine's. "I believe in protecting yourself and getting what you want. I believe that letting anything other than your mind make your decisions is stupid."

"Then why are you helping Elena?" Caroline asked,

"Because, for the first time since my turning, I want to see if my way of thinking is wrong. I'm willing to risk it all, my heart- or at least what's left of it on one last chance for Stefan. Tell me that's not stupid."

"I think it's wonderful." Elena smiled at her as Caroline pulled the car to a stop. "Let's take a break and get some dinner. We've still got a few more hours until home."

Damon paced back and forth in the den, and Bonnie watched him as he wore a hole in the rug. The bottle of whiskey in his hand was about half empty but he'd barely drunken any of it. This time when he threw the near full glass into the fire she didn't even flinch. "Where the hell did she go?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and crossed one leg over the other. "I am not telling you."

"This is not a good time for her to be running around unprotected. Klaus is still out there, along with God knows who."

"It's her own business Damon, and I don't blame her for not telling you. It's not exactly like you've been around all that much lately."

Damon growled and turned from the witch. "I have my reasons."

"Yes, Damon." Bonnie pushed herself from the couch and stalked after the vampire. "You have your reasons, and there stupid! Just because you're brother is back, does not mean that you have to disappear. She cares about you."

"I don't care if she cares." He stormed out of the den, and when he slammed the door to the basement, Bonnie did flinch.

Damon grumbled his way down to the dungeon, finding a sliver of relief I the dark and silence. Elena had run off, left town without telling him or leaving a note or anything. He wouldn't even have known if Bonnie hadn't come over to tell him. It was his fault that she was mad, or hurt, or whatever she was, but that didn't give her the right to go driving all over the country. So what if he'd been distant, if he hadn't left the house in the two weeks since Stefan had been home. What was the point in continuing to flirt, to tease, to spend any bloody time with her at all if she was only going to go right back to baby brother's arms?

It was useless, she would never choose him, it just wasn't in his nature to be the one that got the girl. He could still remember the relief in her eyes, the smile when Stefan had walked through the door, saying he was home for good. Damon was sure that would have been the end of it, but there had still been no admissions of love and as far as he knew they weren't together. That didn't change anything, because Elena still hadn't chosen him, and until she made her decision, she was taking himself out of the running. It was just safer that way, he was through putting himself on the line to get burned. If she wanted him, she could come and get him.

After he came out of hiding to yell at her for being so reckless and stupid of course. But after that, he was done!

_a/n: I had to post another chapter, just because the first was so short. I'm planning on making this a pretty fast paced story, so watch for updates and hold on for the ride. The Salvatore brothers are in for a surprise. _


	3. The Fight

_a/n: I'm not sure how many chapters I am going to do for this one. Let's say, more than three and less than twenty? Haha I really want to get it fulfilling all the of unanswered requests and get my Christmas one shots done, so I am going to be posting this fast. The idea just couldn't wait until next month, so I will get it to you guys as soon as it comes out of me! Please keep reviewing, it makes me happy Happy Reading!_

Once Elena had settled Katherine in at Caroline's she drove home. It had been a long day, an even longer car ride and a rather uncomfortable goodbye with her doppelganger. They set a plan for lunch tomorrow, a meeting of generals to discuss battle strategies. If she hadn't been terrified something might go wrong, she would have been excited. The rush of girl power she felt propelled her with enough adrenaline to climb the stairs to her bedroom and decide to have a shower. Without looking around, without really even thinking she came into her room and pulled off her shirt.

She was on her way to the bathroom when she stopped, and slowly turned toward the window. Damon stood against the wall, his arms crossed and a thoroughly pissed off look on his face. She hadn't checked for him before taking her shirt off, because he hadn't snuck into her room in over a month now. It had been over a week since she'd even seen him, and the distance had certainly created a void within her. She had missed him, that was clear now and she found herself stepping toward him, desperate for some kind of contact, any sign that this was real and she wasn't just having another one of her dreams.

He was mad, with whiskey on his breath and fire in his eyes but she could see the possessive way his lust darkened eyes roamed her upper body. She thanked her lucky stars that she hadn't taken her bra off yet, although maybe that would have snapped him out of whatever rant he had undoubtedly planned for her. As he pushed away from the wall and stalked towards her, she prepared herself for the screaming, the demands. His eyes searched hers, darted down and then back up, his lips pursed in a thin line, then slightly open. He was back and forth, hot and cold and she was beginning to find it impossible to take anymore.

"God dammit Damon say something!"

That snapped him out of it and he grabbed her shoulders, his fingers digging roughly into her skin. "Where did you go?"

"What do you care?" good, he was yelling. That meant she could yell too, get some of her frustration out from these past few weeks of silence.

"What if you'd been hurt?"

"Caroline was with me."

"That's supposed to comfort me?"

"It's not my job to comfort you Damon." She could feel her blood boiling inside her, it felt good. Anger, release, it all felt good. She shook his hands off her and stepped closer, poking a finger into his hard chest. "You made that clear when you stopped coming over."

"You could have called, let me know you were going out of town."

"What would the point have been?" she threw her hands up in the air and glared at him. "You never answer your damn phone! I don't know what's gotten into you Damon, but ever since Stefan came home you've been like a ghost, and I'm tired of it. You can't have it both ways, you can't have your peace and worry about me every second of the day."

"I wouldn't have to worry if you didn't run off!"

"Would you have answered the call Damon?" she challenged, crossing her arms under her breasts and pushing them up on purpose.

She got a sick sense of pleasure from watching his anger stumble, but he soon recuperated and went back to yelling. "Maybe!"

"Ha!" she turned from him and stalked to the bathroom.

Damon stood there for a few minutes, listened to her clothes hit the tile, the water turn on and the shower curtain be pulled open then closed. He could leave, he knew could. She hadn't told him to get out, but she hadn't actually asked him to stay either. It was all too much, all too confusing. He couldn't take this fighting anymore, but even worse than that he couldn't take the silence.

Without knocking he opened the door to the bathroom and shut it behind him. Elena yelped when he cleared his throat and she stuck her head out of the curtain. "I'm not finished yelling at you." He said, leaning against the counter.

"Well I'm finished fighting with you. I spent all day with a high strung vampire and I can't take anymore of that crap."

"Caroline isn't exactly high strung." Damon said, the scent of her shampoo already affecting him.

"What do you want me to say here Damon?" she asked, pulling the curtain a little wider. He saw a flash of bare leg before she moved it out of sight.

"I just want to know where you went." He swallowed, forcing his eyes back to hers. This was exactly the kind of torture he was trying to keep himself away from.

"Frankly Damon, that is none of your business. To ask me questions like that you have to put in a certain number of friend hours a week to be leveled up into being personal. Lately, your quota has been empty."

"I know I've been…gone."

"You've been ignoring me." She corrected, holding back the pain that threatened to ebb into her voice. "You've been pushing me away and for some reason you're pushing me right at your brother. I don't understand it, and at the moment I don't to hear your explanation. You do have to hear something though, if you keep hiding away and pretending like you don't care I'm going to start believing it and you are going to lose me." She closed the curtain then and dipped her head back under the spray. "Goodbye Damon."

Her only answer was silence, and a minute later when she looked out to see if he was still there, the familiar, sick empty feeling of loneliness crept into her. He was gone.

_a/n: slowly but surely were are picking up here. Up next…girl power haha_


	4. The Interuption

_a/n: I'm so glad that so many of you are excited about this new idea I've had. I'm just as interested to see how it turns out as you are. Let the games begin! Happy Reading!_

Caroline stopped in front of the Grill, breathing out an unneeded sigh of relief as Katherine got out of the car. The night before and the morning earlier had been near torture with her Maker, had been less than pleasant and more than slightly uncomfortable. To say the least, she was glad to see her gone for a few hours. "I'll be back to pick you up after."

"Don't wait up." Katherine winked and turned to go into the Grill.

The atmosphere was very small town, very welcoming and she wasn't entirely sure if she liked it or not. Mystic Falls wasn't really her home, it never had been but she'd had a lot of interesting experiences here, both past and present. She'd arrived here 145 years ago, and now she was back for a third time, risking everything on a confused doppelganger with a seemingly powerful death wish. If Elena knew what was good for her, she would run for the hills and let the Salvatore brothers go another lifetime missing that face; their face.

Katherine spotted Elena sitting in a booth alone, her head resting on her hand and her eyes closed. The poor human looked impossibly tired and beyond stressed, dammit; she was going to have to play nice. With a sigh, Katherine walked over to the booth, the heels of her boots clicking on the hardwood. Elena looked up slowly when she sat down, attempting to smile. "Thank you for meeting me."

"You look like hell." Katherine sat back in the booth and crossed her arms. "You know, if you're going to wear my face you should take better care of it. I don't intend to make myself look sleep deprived so the brothers don't figure we've switched."

Elena's nerves grated a little more but she kept her snappy comebacks to herself and sipped at the glass of water. "Damon came to see me last night."

Katherine could tell from the way Elena said his name that she was done for. The girl was in love, the disastrous kind of love she felt for Stefan. The kind that would make your risk your life for one more chance, one more look. "And you to made passionate love all night, and there is no reason for us to go through with this plan."

Elena shook her head and forced her tired eyes open. After her shower she hadn't been able to sleep, the fight she'd had with Damon playing over and over in her mind. "Not even close. We got in another fight."

"Damon does love a good fight." Katherine motioned for the waiter and ordered a Long Island Ice Tea. "Do you know why that is?"

"No."

"Because he knows how good he is at the makeup sex." Katherine smirked at Elena's shocked, widened eyes . "Oh relax, it's not like you haven't thought about it. The man basically oozes sex. Don't tell me you haven't had at least one dream about him."

"My dreams are none of your concern right now." Elena noticed the confused look from the waiter and smiled. They'd already gotten a few of those.

"Gosh Elena, I didn't know you had a twin sister." The waiter was a kid Elena knew from school, his excited guess making Katherine laugh.

"She's not my sister." Elena corrected, trying to think fast. She was going to have to tell everyone something if she and Katherine were going to be seen out in public together.

"I'm a distant cousin." Katherine smiled, letting her own vampire seduction ooze out of her. The boy responded almost immediately and Katherine had to hold back the snicker. "Fully thing DNA, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah." The boy nodded, his attention fully on her.

"Would you mind giving my cousin and I some privacy?" Katherine asked, and Elena noticed the air get heavy as her doppelganger worked compulsion on the waiter.

"Sure no problem. If you need anything let me know." He smiled and hurried away, suddenly having a intense urge to scrub the walls in the kitchen.

"You didn't have to do that." Elena hissed, already intensely pissed off. Maybe this team up wasn't going to work.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist." Katherine took a long drink of her Tea and smiled. "You may not approve of my methods, but they are effective, you can't deny that."

"No," Elena allowed herself to admit that. "I guess I can't. Just promise you won't mess with the minds of any of my friends."

"Scouts honor." Katherine smiled and looked around the room, scoping for any familiar faces. "How's Matt doing?"

"You stay away from Matt, you're here for Stefan remember."

"Oh I know," Katherine looked back to Elena, her eyes glittering with mischief. "a little fun never hurt anyone. You could use some of that."

"I'll have fun when we get this plan in motion."

"Very well, let's have it." Katherine settled in for the discussion.

Fifteen minutes later the girls were deep in thought, identical wrinkles in their foreheads as they tried to think of a way to overcome a certain obstacle. They were so deep in thought they hadn't noticed the door open, and they hadn't looked up to see Stefan walk in. They also didn't bother to look up and acknowledge him until he was standing right in front of the booth, an entirely intense brooding vampire look on his face. "And just what, the hell is this?"

Elena jumped and looked up, her eyes meeting Stefan's. She knew she was going to get caught eventually but she hadn't expected it to be so soon. Her eyes darted to the door and she sighed when she saw Damon wasn't with him. The bell above the door jingled just as her heart began to settle, this site of the elder Salvatore brother making it sink to the pit of her stomach. This girl power jam session was over. Damon's eyes flashed angry fire as he took in the scene, his eyes darting back and forth between Elena and Katherine.

"Some start fucking explaining, right now."

_a/n: cliffhanger! Ah! I know I'm sorry. I didn't plan on doing that to you all but it just happened. I have to run and get ready for work now but I will be back later tonight to post a new chapter and let you all know what happens after this. Don't worry, the plan won't be totally blown out of the water ;) _


	5. The Showdown

_a/n: I felt so bad about leaving you all like that this morning, so here I am with a new chapter for you all. I promise this story will be completed. I may leave you with cliffhangers but I will never abandon a story, even if I end up having to end it ridiculously lol Happy Reading!_

"Someone start fucking explaining, right now." Damon hissed through gritted teeth as he came around to stand next to Stefan.

"Hello to you too." Katherine leaned back and took in the site of her ex-lovers. "Long time, no talk."

"Cut the bullshit Katherine. What's going on."

"There's no need to be so rude." The female vampire feigned hurt and threw a look at Elena. "Tell them what we've been up to."

Elena's eyes widened, confusion and anger clouding her eyes. "I really don't think that's any of their business."

Damon seemed to really notice Elena for the first time, and since their fight from the night before hadn't exactly ended on his terms, he was more than ready to keep fighting. "Is this why you left town?" he pointed to Katherine. "You went to get her?"

"Such charm, such glass." Katherine smirked, looking up at Damon. "You know, if you keep yelling at her, she might find the urge to yell back."

"Shut up Katherine." He said, not taking his eyes from Elena. "Explain."

"I don't have to explain anything to you." Elena pushed herself up from the booth and brushed past Damon, quicker than he'd expected. She was stomping off to the bathroom before he could grab her.

"Well go after her." Stefan said, obvious exasperation in his voice.

"No. You go." Damon crossed his arms, ignoring the eye roll from Katherine. He was not in the mood for her attitude anymore than he was in the mood to deal with Elena's anger.

"It's not my job to dry her eyes anymore brother, you took that over whether you like it or not." Stefan turned his eyes on Katherine. "I'll stay here and watch her."

At a loss Damon huffed and went in search of Elena. Katherine smiled sweetly, standing so she and Stefan were inches apart. "Happy to see me?"

"Depends on why you're here."

Katherine found comfort in the fact that at least that wasn't a no. "I can't tell you." She pouted for a moment, running her manicured finger down the front of his tshirt. "It's girl stuff you wouldn't understand anyway."

Stefan snorted, backing her back into the booth. "You're hardly a girl Katherine. You're a vampire remember."

"Ah," she agreed, wrapping her hand around his wrist and tugging him easily into the booth next to her. People were beginning to look thanks to the scene Damon and Elena had unraveled. "yet I still have the cravings, the urges that come with being a woman, and since I know we were so good together at one time, I'm sure we would be even better now."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not interested?" Stefan asked, leering at the girl he thought he'd once loved.

"Until you start to believe it yourself." She allowed the sweet girl he'd first fallen for come out, and giggled, before the veins under her eyes darkened and she leaned forward to kiss the side of his neck. "Elena doesn't want you anymore, and judging by the way you sent Damon after her, she's hardly your number one any longer. Give it a chance Stefan, give us a chance."

Stefan threaded his fingers through her curls, tilting her head back as if he was going to kiss her, slowly leaning down. Katherine could feel the air thicken with anticipation between them, but the spell was swiftly broken when he threw her against the back of the booth. "You're seduction tactics won't work on me Katherine. I don't love you anymore."

He pushed himself up and turned to look back at her, waiting for the inevitable last word she was no doubt planning to say. "You will realize Stefan, maybe not today or tomorrow but you will realize, and you will remember what it's like to love me. If I have to spend the next hundred and fifty years fighting for you I will."

Stefan felt the wind before he knew she was gone out the door. He only shook his head and moved to the bar, ordering himself and Damon a drink.

Elena was almost certain she had locked the door to the bathroom, but as she wiped furiously at the tears that simply would not piss off, she heard the knob turn and crack. Damon was inside a moment later, shutting and jamming it locked once more. "What are you doing?" she exclaimed, pushing past him to examine the damage he'd done. "We can't get out now."

"Oh calm down, I can undo it. However, neither of us are leaving this room until you tell me what's going on with you and Katherine."

"We're starting a 'Doppelgangers Support Group'." She smiled, lying through her teeth but doing a pretty good job at it. "We're hoping it will go national by summer."

"Just how stupid do you think I am?" he sneered, watching her walk back to the sink to wash her face. The streaks of mascara showed she was crying, but he pushed back the guilt. "Come on Elena, tell me what's really going on?"

"I am not telling you anything. You don't deserve to know."

"It's my job to protect you Elena, I won't let Katherine hurt you."

"First off, your protecting privileges were revoked the minute you stopped answering my calls. Secondly, I'm the one that went to find Katherine, I'm the one that brought her here so if she was going to hurt me, she could have done it on the five hour car ride home. Right now Damon, the only one hurting me, is you."

That last sentence hurt, cut right to the remnants of his soul but he fought to keep his face straight. "I have my reasons for doing what I did."

"There are always reasons Damon." She said, her tone rising to match the level of anger he was working on controlling. "Just because it makes sense, just because it's the safest thing to do doesn't always mean that it's the right reason."

"I can't be perfect Elena!" he advanced toward her, backing her against the sink. "Stop trying to make me perfect."

"I don't want you to be perfect, I just want you to be Damon, my Damon. The Damon who was my friend, the Damon that actually gave a damn about me."

"I do give a damn about you!" he trapped her between his arms and the counter, his height allowing him to tower over her, but she didn't back off.

"You have a funny way of showing it. You know what Damon, if you want me in bed so badly that you're creating fights just so we can have passionate makeup sex, you can save it! I just won't fight anymore! Either take me or leave me the hell alone."

The adrenaline from yelling, from standing up for herself and finally speaking a little of the truth she was feeling gave her the strength to pull open the door. Damon watched her leave, his mouth slightly open as his world spun around. "What the hell just happened?" he asked his reflection in the mirror.

_a/n: hope you all enjoyed that chapter! I guess I did manage to get a little more girl power in there. Going to go and write the next one for you all. Hope you let me know what you thought! _


	6. The Idea

_a/n: well you all got me, here is another chapter. I'll probably wait to post another one until tomorrow since this will make three today, but hopefully I'll be able to put up a oneshot as well. Happy Reading!_

Elena couldn't believe she had actually said that out loud, that she'd basically told Damon to flat out seduce her. Shaking her head and cursing herself she walked out the front door of the Grill and began walking to her car. A short feminine whistle caught her attention and she turned to see Katherine leaning against the wall, a slightly pissed off look on her face. "I thought you'd left."

"And I thought you and Damon would be going at it against the sink by now." Katherine smirked and pushed away from the wall.

"Hardly." Elena kept on walking, knowing Katherine was following her. "Shall we continue our conversation tomorrow?"

"There's no need? We don't want to waste too many days planning. I'm more of an execution kinda girl."

"And I'm more of a planning right down to the last second kinda girl." Elena unlocked the doors, sighing when Katherine got in the passenger side.

"It's that kind of thinking that's gotten you in trouble with Damon. You never let your emotions get the better of you."

_If only she knew. _Elena thought and started the engine. "I'm going for a drive."

"I've got all the time in the world." Katherine made no movement to put her seat belt on, and Elena didn't care enough to say anything about it. "We still haven't figured out how we're going to trick the boys for an entire night. I mean, Damon kissed me on the porch thinking it was you and Stefan's mistaken us a couple times, but not for a long period. There are certain warning signs aside from our hair."

"Like what?"

"Like your heart beats for instance." Katherine quipped, watching as Elena drove through town aimlessly, no real destination on her mind.

"Yeah," Elena sighed, her shoulders slumping. "how are we gonna fake that?"

"We can't, that's just the thing. This is never going to work. The plan is good Elena, but it has flaws. It has holes."

"The boys aren't that smart though."

"Trust me, if Damon is going to make love to either of us, he is going to be checking to make sure which one of us it is."

"There's always alcohol, we could get them drunk."

"It takes a lot to get a vampire drunk, especially Damon."

"Well, what about Stefan…it's not exactly like he wants me anymore. You're right." Elena sighed, stopping at a red light and resting her forehead on the steering wheel. "This is never going to work. I'm sorry I dragged you all the way back here."

Katherine took one look at the self pitying, annoyingly desperate girl and shook her head. "Damn, alright we'll figure it out."

"Really?" Elena asked, turning her head slowly to look at Katherine, are you sure?"

"Are you still friends with that witch?"

"Bonnie? Yeah of course…"

"We're going to need her help. Where does she live?"

"Close." Elena stepped on the gas, determination in her driving now that she had a plan to help fix the original plan.

_Bonnie's House_

Bonnie listened very carefully and closely to the two girls sitting before her, eyes darting back and forth as she kept track of who was telling her what. "Let me get this straight. You want me to find a spell that will make it appear that Elena's hearts not beating, and you-" she turned to look at her friend. "want me to find a spell to make it appear that her heart is."

"That's the basis of it. Do you think you can handle it, witch?" Katherine smiled, crossing her arms over her chest. She'd opted to stand in the tiny cramped living room while Elena sat on the couch.

"As long as there is a spell, I should be able to." Bonnie's eyes turned to Elena, softening and curious. "Are you sure you want to do this? Maybe if you just talk to him, try to make him understand…"

"I've tried." Elena shook her head. "He's not going t wake up on his own accord. It's going to take a piano falling on his head before he realizes what's up and I'm not entirely patient enough to wait that long. If I have to carry the metaphorical piano up the metaphorical flights of stairs and throw it off the metaphorical building to get his attention, I'll do it."

"Or we could find an actual building, an actual piano and do it for fun." Katherine suggested, her cocky smile faltering slightly when Elena turned to glare at her. "It was just an idea."

"Keep ideas like that to yourself, please."

Katherine rolled her eyes and began strolling around the room. "Fine."

Elena turned back to Bonnie. "Do this please, for me."

Bonnie grimaced, her lips pursed into a thin line. "It's not fair to play the best friend card."

"This is important Bonnie, I love him."

A worry line appeared on Bonnie's forehead. "I was afraid you were gonna say that."

"She can't help it." Katherine said from the corner where she was handling a fragile knick knack, passing it back and forth between her hands. "He's a Salvatore."

"You say that like there's an army of them." Bonnie stood, walked over and took the handmade clay sculpture from the vampire, glaring as she set it back on the shelf.

"When one of the set's their sights on you, you better have an army behind you to hold them off." Katherine smiled and looked at Elena. "I'll help you get Damon, but just remember- once you have him you're going to have him for the rest of your life, and if you let him turn you- that will end up being for all of eternity. Damon doesn't love easy, but when he does love, he loves hard and long. Look at the last hundred years he's spent searching for me. Are you sure you're ready for that kind of commitment?"

"I'm sure." Elena nodded, standing up. "Come on, let's get you back to Caroline's."

"Can't I stay at your house? That blonde brat drives me crazy."

Bonnie huffed and began to leave the room. "Then perhaps you shouldn't have turned her into a vampire."

"Oh get over it." Katherine rolled her eyes, then turned to Elena. "So, can I stay with you."

"And what, have a sleep over with my doppelganger? Pillow fights and popcorn and truth or dare? Not a chance. I need to try and get some sleep tonight. Come on."

As Katherine followed her out of the house, she pouted. "This girl power thing we got going on here is working for us though! Let's keep it going, let's bond a little. I'll let you braid my hair." She laughed.

"I'm not five, and unlike the rest of the world I'm not captivated or in love with you Katherine." Elena got in the car, waiting to start the engine until her twin was next to her.

"Well, that's slightly depressing."

"Oh get over it." Elena said, the slightest smile on her lips as she drove to Caroline's.

_a/n: there you go all! Enjoy the last chapter for the night. Expect a new one bright and early tomorrow morning. _


	7. The Dream

_a/n: i just love Damon, I can't resist him, so here is just a little more of him for your reading pleasure! :) Happy Reading! _

_p.s. watch for the Drabble! _

When Elena got home she was exhausted. Dealing with vampires all day everyday was beginning to take a toll on her and she wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to stand it without some kind of relief, some kind of fun. She and Katherine had agreed that they would meet up tomorrow and get down to business about all this planning business. With the help of Bonnie's spell it should all work out. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to do a little bonding with her doppelganger...they shared the same face, and they just might find a few more common interests other than the Salvatore brothers.

She got into bed without even getting undressed and went straight to sleep, images of Damon racing through her mind, especially the look on his face when she'd yelled at him earlier that night.

_Boarding House_

Damon had spent the last few hours pacing back and forth in his bedroom, the shock finally having worn off. He had gone from fuming to confused in a matter of minutes and now he was simply pissed. All he'd been thinking about for weeks now was Elena, how much he'd been missing her, how great she smelled. Ugh, what the hell was wrong with him? He knew he was in love with her, but he didn't bloody want to be! He just wanted to rid himself of everything about her, but now...now she had basically come out and told him to ravish her.

What the hell had she expected him to say to that? So what if he liked fighting with her? What if loved the way her eyes flared with passion as she yelled at him? What if he found sick enjoyment when she slapped him, because at least that meant she was touching him in some way? What if the possibility of passionate, angry, make up sex thrilled him into taking any chance he could to piss her off? Growling in frustration he flopped down on the bed.

Damon glared at the ceiling of his bedroom and fought back the urge of hunger. Dammit, he'd drained two bags already today, and they couldn't keep stealing from this hospital- but _dam_mit he was hungry. With a curse he pushed himself away from the mattress and stalked downstairs, noticing the light was on in the kitchen- stopping him from going down to the freezer. With all senses on alert he moved carefully and quietly through the living room- finding Elena sitting at the island and twirling her thumbs as if she'd been waiting for him all along.

He would have asked what she'd been doing there, but the look in her eyes stopped him, and as she slid from the stool, slowly approaching him, he could feel his hunger grow. "I thought you might be hungry." She said, her voice even and smooth like jazz music across his senses. Then she moved her dark hair over to one side of her neck and turned the bare skin toward him. "Maybe I could help with that."

He took in the sensual lines of her neck, feeling his fangs slip into place, his body responding to the offer before his mind could grasp what was going on. He slowly reached his arm out and wrapped his fingers around the base of her neck, massaging the back of her scalp. She breathed in through her mouth, her breasts rising in the red silk nightgown, pressing against his chest. He found it odd that she was in lingerie in his kitchen after the fight they'd had but he wasn't about to say anything about it.

As he dipped his head, her scent enveloped him and he felt his brain spin. His fangs scraped across her skin, a longing moan slipping from her lips. He pulled back a little, ready to bite. He knew she would taste incredible. Knew that the second he did this there would be no going back, she was going to come to bed with him, and she would enjoy it. He felt the first points of his fangs sink into her skin, the first drop of blood meet his tongue, and then...nothing.

Damon sat up in bed, a cold sweat all over his body as he fought for air he didn't need. A dream, it had just been a dream. Damn that girl, she'd gotten under his skin and she wasn't going to get out until he had her. He shook his head and went to the shower, running the water a little cooler than normal. He knew that even after having her, he would be even worse off than he was now. She was too much for him, and they would spend the rest of eternity trying to tire of each other if he had any say in their future. As the water washed the dream away into his subconscious he focused on the anger.

Elena would tell him what was going on between her and Katherine, and she was going to tell him tomorrow.

_Gilbert Home_

Across town, Elena sat up in bed pushing her hair from her face. It was a dream, only a dream. Her heart hammered in her chest and she threw back the sheets. She didn't know where the dream had come from, for up until this moment the thought of Damon biting her had always scared her to a degree, but she found that as she remembered the way he'd bent his head, the feel of the first scrape of his fangs, that she was aroused, and annoyingly so. Cursing, she searched the floor for her slippers and went downstairs. Jeremy was asleep on the couch, the bright glare from the tv flashing on his face.

She turned it off and laid the blanket over him, then went to the kitchen. She had drunk a full glass of water before her heart had turned back to normal, but even then she could remember how good it had felt, how warm he'd felt. She shook her head and set the glass in the sink. This was ridiculous, she would not allow Damon Salvatore to steal another night of sleep from her. She walked back upstairs, determination in each stride.

However, as she went back to sleep, a certain dark haired, blue eyed vampire continue to haunt and seduce her into submission until she was crying and moaning his name.

_a/n: i know you're all desperate to get on with the plan, but I did say we had a week...so that would leave the next chapter at a five day mark. With how fast I'm posting it shouldn't be too much longer. Did you enjoy the little bit of action? Next chapter, back to the girl power ;) _


	8. The Dress

_a/n: I am getting so excited about this story! I'll try and slip a little more Stefan in here and there, but don't expect too much. There will be a Kat/Stef love scene at the end though, that I can promise. _

Katherine stepped out of the cab, threw a wink at the driver and walked into the boutique Elena had told her to come to. She was supposed to be meeting the human for bonding and dress shopping. This, excited Katherine. She could finally get the girl into some clothes bought elsewhere than the Gap or Old Navy. As she walked through the door she was taken aback by the cheery desk clerk that smiled and waved. Katherine simply raised her eyebrows at her and turned away. "It's about time."

Katherine turned to see Elena standing in front of a mirror, struggling with the zipper of a light yellow dress. Katherine's nose wrinkled at it, but she came over and zipped it up. "I didn't realize I was late."

Elena smiled at her reflection and looked up at Katherine, feeling a slight shock at seeing both of their faces at the same time. "What do you think?"

"I think you're crazy if you want me to wear that."

"What's wrong with it?" Elena turned slightly side to side in the mirror, admiring the way the skirt moved and flowed.

"It belongs at high tea in England. Take it off." She quickly undid the zipper and walked over to a rack, pulling out two black dresses with lace designs, similar in design but different in length. "How about these?"

Elena shuffled over to the change room and let the yellow dress drop once she was behind the curtain. When she came back out she was draped in a red silk kimono. This time she was the one to make a funny face at the item choice. "What, are we going to a hooker's funeral?"

"Harsh." Katherine looked offended but put them back anyway. "Here, try this on." She thrust a dark blue, knee length dress at Elena and disappeared into a change room before another word could be said.

Elena sighed and went to put the dress on. It fit like a glove and she nearly sighed when she looked at her reflection a minute later. Katherine came out after a minute of ripping sounds, standing beside her in the mirror as they looked at themselves. "Good call." Elena nodded, taking the sight of them in.

Katherine's dress was a little darker than hers, far lower cut and had two slits in the side to show off her waist. Elena's was the same, but had lace panelling on the sides to hide the skin. The shopkeeper came over and gasped, seeing what Katherine had done to the dress. "What's happened?"

Katherine handed her the scraps of lace that had been in her dress and turned back to the mirror. "I fixed it. What do you think?"

The shopkeeper just walked away, shaking her head and muttering. Elena's mouth hung open a little as she watched Katherine strip out of the dress in the open of the store. "Who are you?"

"Elena dear, I've been around a long time. If I worried what everyone thought about every little thing I did, I would live a very boring, sheltered life. You can't tell me yelling at Damon last night wasn't a rush."

Elena smiled and bent down to pick up the dress Katherine had 'fixed'. "It did feel nice to get some stuff off my chest."

Katherine laughed and flipped through a few more dresses. "I think that's the best we're going to get."

"I'm alright with mine." Elena shrugged and handed Katherine her creation. "That was certainly easier than I thought it would be."

"After a few hundred years, and being on the run for most of it, you learn to shop well and shop fast." Elena thought she saw a new, raw, real emotion pass over Katherine's face but it was gone quickly. "How about we get some lunch? I'm sure Bonnie and Caroline could meet us."

Elena nodded and slipped her phone out of her bag. "I'll give them a call."

Katherine went back into the room to dress, humming along with the piped in music.

An hour later the four girls were hunched over a table outside of the Grill, keeping an eye out for either of the Salvatore brothers. "I still don't totally understand this." Caroline said, holding her hand up to get attention. "How are you going to do the switch?"

Katherine sat back, sure that she'd explained this already. "I'm going to ask Damon, and Elena is going to ask Stefan. We're going to go in each other's place, hopefully successfully disguised as the other thanks to Bonnie's spell. I'll work on seducing Damon into relaxing and out of being an ass while Elena works Stefan into being warmed up for me. When their both ready, we'll go to the bathroom, switch dresses and go home with the proper brothers."

"By midnight the spell will have worn off." Bonnie said slipping her notes back into her purse. She'd decided against bringing the actual spell book into broad daylight.

"How Cinderella of you." Katherine smirked, sipping at her drink. It was always five o'clock somewhere.

"If you want my help, you better start being nicer."

Elena spoke up before a new fight could start. "She's trying, believe me. Just try not to take everything she says so personally. She's a bitch to everyone."

Katherine took that as a compliment and stabbed at her salad. "Do you know you're part in the plan Caroline?"

"Of course." The blonde vampire smiled, glad she was a part of the Girl Power group. "If either of the guys get suspicious I'm supposed to come over and say I need you for something."

"Good." Elena smiled and patted her friends' hand. "We have five days until the party. We're going to ask the guys tomorrow, and that will be the official begin of 'Operation Salvatore'."

Katherine rolled her eyes at the name but clinked her glass with other girls as they smiled and gave little cheers.

A few feet away Damon and Stefan stood behind the wall, listening to every word. Damon looked over his shoulder to his brother and they carefully sneaked away. "Can you believe them?" Damon seethed, pacing back and forth in front of Stefan. He was still upset about the dream, but now he had a good excuse to channel his anger.

"Well, you have been kind of a dick to Elena lately. What did you expect her to do?"

"I expected her to choose you." Damon glared and stopped to face his brother. "What about Katherine? This isn't entirely my fault. You know she loves you."

"I'm just not ready to be with her."

"Don't be an idiot Stefan, you can't help yourself. You want her, or else you would never have come here for Elena to begin with."

Stefan took a deep breath, centering himself before his anger could get the better of him. "Let's calm down here. The girls have a plan, so let's get one of our own."

This interested Damon and he smirked. "Now, that's something I can go along with."

_a/n: alright, so another little cliffhanger for you! Gotta keep you wanting more! Hehe don't hate me should be able to get another chapter up tonight before bed!_


	9. The Brotherhood

_a/n: ah! So now the brothers are aware that they are going to be hoodwinked! How will they prepare? Will they allow the girls to go along with their plan or will they pull the rug out from under them before the plan can even really begin? Read to find out...Happy Reading!_

_Gilbert Home_

Elena had a wonderful afternoon with Katherine, as shocking as that was. After lunch they had gone back to Caroline's to talk some more. There were no pillow fights or braiding of each other's hair but there had been popcorn and a great deal of bonding. Elena had gone home still laughing, pleased that at least Bonnie and Katherine could spend a few hours together without ripping each other's throats out. She arrived home, newly designed dress in hand and a pleased smile on her face. The smile quickly faded away when she found Damon sitting on her bed.

She sighed and walked to the closet t hang the dress bag up, not quite ready to deal with him yet. "Aren't you even going to say hi?"

There was something different in his tone, something that made her think of the old Damon, her Damon. She looked up, noticing the smile he had on his face. No smirk; no sneer, just a smile. "Hi."

"That's a little better." He slapped his thighs and stood up, walking around the room. "I figured it was time we talked, you know...about last night."

She blushed deeply at the memory. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"It's alright." He waved her apology away like it was nothing and continued. "We were fighting and I cornered you. It was just a reaction to say those things and I apologize for putting you in that position. I'll forget all about it if you forgive me for the fights."

She looked at him like he was on crack, one eyebrow raised. Her Damon would never let her get away with a comment like that. Something was going on here, either he had gone insane or he wanted something. "Of course I forgive you."

"Good," he clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "now that we're over that, I figured I would try and start making up for being such an ass lately."

Elena's mind rushed with all the possible ways she could make Damon pay for being an ass as he came around the bed to stand in front of her. He extended his hand and it took her a full minute before she realized he was offering it to her to shake. "I don't understand."

"Friends." He shrugged, looking down at her. "I want us to be friends. I want things to go back to the way they were."

She couldn't really remember a time where they had ever been friends with no sexual tension, but she hesitantly extended her hand and shook. "Friends?"

"Yes, and I was thinking we could start by going to the Masquerade Ball together next week."

Now she was speechless. He was ruining everything! "No, I don't think that's a good idea."

"I just mean go together as friends. No funny stuff."

She panicked, this was not how it was supposed to happen. He was supposed to go with her, but her as Katherine. Then they would go home together and in the morning he would wake up and discover it was her! "I can't go with you."

"Why not?"

"I'm going with Stefan." She panicked, nearly slapping her hand over her mouth when the answer slipped out. Damon's eyes instantly glazed over, the lines of his face turning his expression cold and hard.

"Oh." He stepped back and away, moving toward the door. "Of course you are."

"I'm sorry Damon." She stepped toward him, but he held up his hand to stop her.

"Don't worry about it, I understand. You're free to make your own choices Elena."

She watched as he left, the bedroom door closing behind him with a loud click. She felt lost, completely torn. She moved slowly to her bed, sitting down and shaking her head. She didn't see the smirk on Damon's face, and she didn't hear his slightly evil laugh as he walked downstairs.

_Boarding House_

Stefan sat in the living room waiting for his brother, congratulating himself on how well he had done with Katherine. She'd been shocked, nearly speechless when he'd asked her to go to the Ball with him. He could still remember the look on her face when she'd told him no, told him she was already going with Damon. These girls were in quicksand up to their knees already and the game had just begun. The front door opened and Stefan stood to greet his brother. A glass of whiskey already in his hand, Stefan handed it over.

Damon took a long swig of it, clapping his brother on the back. "I did it. She's completely freaking out. Were you aware that you're going with her already? According to her she's already asked you."

Stefan laughed and poured himself a less stronger drink. "Katherine said the same thing about you. I bet they're calling each other right now."

Damon smirked into his glass, finishing it quickly. Stefan would probably still be nursing his first by the time Damon was on his third. "Silly girls, thinking they could get away with this."

"I expect something like this from Kat, but Elena's a shocker. You do realize it's all her idea."

"I know, it's kind of exciting."

Stefan was silent for a few minutes. "Not that I'm not enjoying this new sense of brotherhood, but are you sure we're doing the right thing here by tricking them? Wouldn't it be better to just tell them we know?"

Damon shook his head and filled his glass. "Not at all. Make them sweat it out, and just when they think they've got us, we show them who's really incharge."

"I still think they're gonna be pissed." Stefan shook his head.

"And what are they gonna do? Stake us, yell for giving them a taste of their own medicine. Look at this way, the worst that will happen is a huge fight and then you get makeup sex after."

_Gilbert Home_

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Elena whispered hurriedly into the phone.

"Calm down." Katherine snapped. "Nothing is different, in fact this might make it easier. Now at least they know we're going with the other brother. Tomorrow, we'll go over to the house and you'll invite Stefan and I'll ask Damon. We do nothing, we don't panic. We go through with this 'till the end. Understand?"

Elena nodded. "Yes."

"Good, now let me go back to sleep." Katherine hung up the phone, but did not go back to bed.

She hadn't even been to bed yet. Stefan had surprised her, and she still hadn't completely recovered from the almost kiss they'd shared. Whatever he was up to, he was playing his game well. He'd surprised her, caught her off guard coming out of the shower. She'd wanted to use it to her advantage but he'd shocked her by grabbing her and pressing her to the bed. Something had come over this post-Ripper Stefan, something she found intoxicating and sexy.

He was faster, he was stronger and there was a dangerous undertone to him that she hadn't seen when he'd been human. She'd nearly blown the whole plan right there, but he'd asked before she'd been able to kiss him and that had thrown her for a whole new loop. He'd looked so hurt when she'd said no, and then he'd just left her there. If she'd had a beating heart it would still be pounding. She shook herself out of it and went to get dressed.

She need a drink, and not one she could find in the kitchen.

_a/n: that's all for tonight folks! If you haven't already check out my 'It's Okay to Love them Both' two shot i finished this morning. Talk to you all tomorrow. _


	10. The Snitch

_a/n: alright, so I thought it would be fun for the girls to be duped since they were wicked enough to try and trick the boys, and I'm still deciding whether or not they should find out about the guy's knowledge of their plan or not. Perhaps with writing this chapter I will decide! _

Elena's eyes opened slowly, her heart leaping into her throat as she looked at Katherine. The vampire was sitting on the side of the bed, watching her intently. Elena gasped and tugged the sheet up to her chin, even though she was fully dressed. "What is it with you people and doing that?" she exclaimed, forcing breath back into her lungs. "Do I need to put a lock on my door?"

Katherine laughed and tossed a pair of jeans at her and a black tanktop. "Get dressed, we're going for breakfast, and then we're going to the Boarding House."

Elena kicked the jeans onto the floor and pulled the covers over her head. Through the course of the night she had lost hope the plan would work. "I give up. This was stupid."

A moment later the covers were yanked back with a surprising force. Katherine's fangs were extended and she looked completely pissed off. "I said get dressed! We are going through with this plan whether you like it or not. You did not drag me back to this town so we could sit around and cry into our ice cream." She tossed the jeans once more and left the room. "I'll be downstairs."

Katherine went to the kitchen, poking her head into the fridge. Unfortunately she wasn't craving anything human…well…"Hey Elena, I didn't know you were up yet."

Katherine turned her eyes on a sleep Jeremy that had just walked in. He was shirtless, his hair ruffled and looked quite different than the boy she'd seen last time she visited this town. "I'm not Elena." She smiled sweetly and held out her hand. "Remember me?"

He quickly backed away. "Katherine."

"Good morning." She looked around the kitchen, went to search through the cupboards. "I'm starving, care to give me another taste?"

Jeremy remembered what it had felt like when his sisters doppelganger had bitten him in the tomb. "I'm good, thanks." He sat at the island and pulled the newspaper toward him, Katherine taking the stillness of her prey as an invitation, never mind his words.

She came around behind him, trapping him against the counter, her curls brushing his shoulder blades as she leaned close to his ear. "It would be fun Jer'." She let her tongue dart out to lick at his ear then pulled back laughing when he shivered.

"Fuck off Katherine." He glared over his shoulder just as Elena came down the stairs, tugging a sweater over her head.

"What's going on in here?" she asked as Katherine backed away from her brother.

"Your psycho twin was trying to have me for breakfast." He informed as Elena went to the fridge and grabbed the milk jug.

Elena's eyes narrowed at Katherine. "If you touch him again, I'll stake you."

"You need me for the plan." Katherine smirked, sliding onto a stool next to Jeremy. "Besides, I was only having a little fun."

Jeremy shivered again when Katherine ran one manicured nail down his arm. "Not with my brother you're not. Off limits. As so is Matt."

"She's after Matt too? God Elena, what are you doing with this chick?"

"Girls stuff." Elena waved him off and set the glass of milk in front of him. "Drink this, get strong." Then she patted his shoulder and grabbed Katherine's wrist. "We're going now."

Across town, Caroline was coming out of the party store where she was picking up the masks for 'Operation Salvatore'. There was an extra bounce in her step as she was pleased to be a part of the girl power group, even if for the moment her part was running errands. She heard two sets of footsteps approaching, which was odd considering most of the street was empty thanks to the early Sunday morning. She quickly backed behind a bush, crouching out of sight as Stefan's voice caught her ears. She waited until they were closer, thankful her curse had given her the power to hear them.

"You know the girls are planning on coming over today. Elena sent me a text this morning."

Damon scoffed. "We'll be there, don't worry. We just have to find masks first."

"I don't see why we can't just use the ones from last year."

"Because I didn't have one last year, and we might as well get new ones, especially for the occasion."

"Occasion." Stefan made a disgusted sound as they came around the corner.

Caroline crouched further down, careful stay silent. "Don't be so brooding brother." Damon slapped his shoulder and smirked. "We've got the upper hand. We know what they're planning."

With that, the bell rang signaling the door opened and Caroline peeked up. The brothers were inside and she took their absence as a chance to run straight to her car. She wasn't even fully in the driver's seat before Elena's speed dial button was hit. "Hello?"

"Elena! We're screwed!"

"Why, what happened!"

"They know, Damon and Stefan they know! I don't know how, but I heard Damon say he knows what we're planning."

Elena heard her own panic in her voice but she tried to keep it under control. "Everything is going to be okay. Call Bonnie, meet me and Katherine at the diner."

The line went dead and Caroline huffed, dialing Bonnie and relaying the message. This is exactly what they needed, a new girl power meeting over eggs and bacon.

_a/n: and the ball is back in the girls court…so to speak. How will they adapt this plan thanks to new development? Check out the next chapter. _


	11. The Backup

_a/n: alright, I've decided I want the girls to be in charge. I love Damon, but it is time that he found out what it was like to be duped anyway! Poor guy, I'm so mean to him…perhaps he should come here so I can be really 'mean' to him. Haha….ANYWAY, on with the story!_

When Bonnie arrived at the dinner she found the girls sitting in a far corner booth muttering quietly between themselves. She slipped in next to Elena and quickly delved into the conversation. "Do they know about my spell?"

"I think they know about everything." Caroline hissed. "They must have heard us talking at lunch yesterday. Those sneaky bastards."

"In their defense, you were just as sneaky, Miss I'm Gonna Hide Behind This Here Bush." Elena laughed, but quickly shut up after a sharp look from Katherine.

"Can you please get on Team Girl here?"

"Sorry." Elena mumbled, pissed that they had to get a new plan but relieved at least that she understood what the scene with Damon last night had been all about. "What do we do now?"

"Now," Katherine leaned forward, the girls sitting in a protective circle. "we figure out a new plan, a better plan- no offence."

"None taken." Elena nodded, even though she was a little hurt.

"What's the new plan?" Bonnie asked, arranging her knife and fork on the napkin so they were in perfect line.

A waitress came to the table, took their orders and quickly left. "The new plan," Katherine continued when they were alone again. "is we don't switch."

"Huh?" Elena looked at her confused. "I don't get it."

"Stefan thinks that he's going with you, but you pretending to be me. And Damon thinks he is going with me, but me pretending to be you. Right?"

"Right." Elena nodded slowly keeping track of the back and forth.

"So, we're going to turn the tables on them, and we're going to have to do it fast. We're still going over the Boarding House today, but when we go to that party, we're going as ourselves. I'll need my dress back."

"Wait." Caroline held up her hand. "Let me get this straight here before I have to draw a flow chart. Katherine is going to go with Stefan or with Damon?"

"With Stefan." Bonnie answered, understanding completely. "She will go with Stefan, but as Elena pretending to be her instead of Elena going and pretending to be Katherine."

Elena's head began to pound as she attempted to work her brain around it all. "So, they'll know who they're with?"

"No exactly." Katherine shook her head. "I'm going with Stefan, but he will think that it's you pretending to me. INSTEAD, it will be me pretending to be you, pretending to be me. I'm assuming that the boys are planning on calling us out during the course of the night before we get them home, which is where we will surprise them with the fact that we are who we are."

Caroline nodded slowly, half understanding. "Okay I get it!"

"So, you won't be needing my spell then." Bonnie said, sounding a little heartbroken that she was no longer needed. She hadn't exactly wanted to help in the first place, but now she didn't exactly like the idea of being left on the sidelines.

"No, we won't but you will still play an important part. We need you there to make the boys think that the original plan is still on."

"Me too?" Caroline asked with a hopeful smile.

It pained Katherine to be so sweet but she gritted her teeth and smiled back. "Of course."

The waitress came back and set their food down, the girl power jam session over as everyone dug in. No one spoke for a while, and then when they did it wasn't about the plan. Everything new was in order and all they had to do was wait for the opportune moment to send the ball rolling.

_Boarding House_

Damon slipped his mask back into the box and stashed it on the top shelf of his closet. Times between him and Stefan hadn't been exactly cozy as of late, but with this new plan they're bond was strengthening. He might even have to end up thanking the girls for doing this to them when it was all over. A knock caught his attention and he looked up to see Katherine standing in his bedroom doorway, a smirk on her face. Normally a look like that would have sent his pulse racing, but as he'd told her the last time they were alone; she just didn't do it for him anymore.

"Hello Katherine." He turned back to his closet, arranging the tshirts by color. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

He heard the springs in his mattress creak as she sat herself on his bed. "I understand that Elena turned down your invitation to the Ball on Friday night."

"So she did, it seems she is going with Stefan." Damon shut the closet with a resounding click. "I'm sure that puts a damper on any plans you had to ask him."

Katherine smirked; _well, well…he is going to play this very well after all._ "Well of course Stefan was my first choice, but since the ones we really want to go with are going together, why not join me and help make them jealous?" She moved in front him in a flash, her fingers flicking open the first button of his shirt.

He grabbed her shoulders, rushing her back against the bed, both of their fangs out in reaction. "Don't seduce me Katherine." He lifted her up slightly, only to drop her down hard. "But, I will go with you."

Katherine stood, straightening her jacket as she left. "See you Friday, Mr. Salvatore."

A shiver ran down his back at her use of the old accent, but he didn't turn around.

When Elena got behind the wheel, she turned to look at Katherine sitting in the passenger seat. "Done."

"Done."

_a/n: whoo! Girl power! Haha I think I've finally reached a happy healthy balance here. Girls are in control, they're bonding. Boys think they're in control, and they're bonding. I may have to speed up a few days to get us to the good stuff…agree to skipping a few days with me? _


	12. The Morning

_a/n: okay, I have decided we are going to speed up time because dammit! I just can't wait anymore either lol so here we are, the morning of the Ball! Enjoy the final chapter for today! And if you haven't already please go check out 'You're so Hypnotizing'…my 50__th__ story! Whooo! Happy Reading!_

Katherine lay comfortably on Elena's bed as she watched her doppelganger pace back and forth. The dress she'd torn at the boutique really was a masterpiece now, if she did say so herself and she liked the way it moved as Elena talked on the phone with Bonnie. It was like having a lifesized Barbie doll, and one that happened to look exactly like you. If they'd had time she would have taken Elena shopping for a new wardrobe. Perhaps after 'Operation Salvatore' was complete. "Alright Bon'," Elena said coming to sit at the end of the bed. "yes we'll see you tonight."

Elena ended the call and tossed the phone on the bed, laying down. "You okay?" Katherine asked, concerned against her better nature. She said up to look at the girl that had become her friend after the last week and a half.

Elena shrugged and turned her head to look at Katherine. "Yeah, just nervous I guess."

"There's nothing to be nervous about. Now, all you have to do is act like yourself. Before it was hard because we had to pretend to be each other, but now you just be you."

Elena pressed her hands to her face, holding back the scream of frustration. She hated the back and forth of this plan. "It's not that simple though, I have to be you pretending to me, while still acting like me."

Even Katherine had to admit that this plan was confusing, but she knew it would work. Pushing herself from the bed she stood, wrapped her hands around Elena's wrists and pulled her up too. "You are going to do just fine. Damon will call you out on the plan, you just to hold on until then. When he realizes you are really you and not me, he'll be shocked and you will have the upper hand again."

"He's gonna be pissed."

"He'll get over it." Katherine smiled and smoothed her hair. "If you want, I can curl this for you."

"Won't that mess with his mind more?"

Katherine took Elena's hand and led her to the bathroom. "Exactly."

_Boarding House_

Damon stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself as he went to check the weather. It was supposed to rain tonight. He glared at the overly cherry weather girl and shut the tv off, tossing the remote onto his bed. He wanted tonight to be perfect, he wanted everything to be perfect. He knew he would be going to the ball with Katherine, and that they would switch places halfway through. He just couldn't decide if he wanted to spring the truth on her while he still had Katherine in his arms or right after they switched. The temptation of both was almost too much and he decided he would pick in the moment. Bonnie's spell would make it appear as though Katherine was Elena, and they would have to wait till midnight to switch.

Damon checked his watch and grimaced. Twelve hours till midnight, twelve hours until he could have Elena in bed. He just had to hold on until tonight. He imagined the look on Elena's face when she would find out he knew about the plan all along. As his laid his suit and shoes on the bed, he looked down at his sun ring. If tonight worked out the way he wanted it to, all the pain and all the anger for the last 145 years would mean something. Being with Elena would finally bring him to the end of his search and he could be just truly happy. She chose him, over Stefan, over everything. He saw that know, knew it to be the absolute truth.

He wished he's seen it before, wished he'd understood before, but nothing had ever been easy with them up until this point, so why would them finally getting together be any less confusing, any less exciting that this plan they were both working on. Stefan cleared his throat, leaning against the doorjamb. "Ready for tonight?"

Damon nodded, running his fingers over his silk black tie. "Oh yeah, I'm ready. You?"

Stefan sighed and walked into the room, looking down at the mask he held in his hands. "I'm still a little unsure about Katherine. I mean, I'll go through with this tonight, make sure you have Elena, but I can't guarantee I can love Katherine again, not with my whole heart. Not in the way she loves me."

Damon shook his head, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. "She loves you Stef, you know she does."

"She loved you too."

"We both know there are different kinds of love. The connection you and Katherine have…it's across time and space. She risked her life dozens of times over the years to check in on you. Not once did she search for me. My love for her was only to prepare me for Elena, I needed her so we could come to this time. She gave me the gift of immortality, she gave me the chance to fall in love again."

Stefan looked up, nodding slowly. "You're right, I know you're right."

"Don't get me wrong, she's an evil, lying, self center, manipulative bitch…but at least she loves you. Don't waste this chance Stefan. Don't waste this night. We may have eternity to walk this earth, but that does not give us the right to waste it. You two have this beauty of forever, enjoy it."

"I thought I was the one that was good with words." Stefan grinned, setting his mask next to Damon's.

"You're poetry has rubbed off on me, what can I say." Damon smirked and ran his hands through his wet hair. "Pray I can keep it up, for when Elena finds out I've known all along, I'm going to need pretty words to get myself out from under her stake."

_a/n: yes, I definitely think this story can be completed in three chapters. The next one will be Kat/Stef's version of the night…the Damon/Elena's point of view. The final chapter (15) will be the aftermath and the morning after. Excited? _


	13. The Truth

_a/n: okay, so some of you are a little confused as to what is going on…and since there are two plans I can't really blame you. In fact, until I sit down and think it all out, I get a little confused…so here is whats going on hehe it's important to know since this is the first of the last three chapters. Okay….so:_

_ Stefan thinks that he is going to the ball with Elena, who is pretending to be Katherine. Then, later on before the night gets 'good', they will switch dresses and he will go home with Kat. Damon thinks that he is going to the ball with Katherine, who is pretending to be Elena. Then, later on they will switch and he will go home with Elena. With me so far? I hope so…_

_ Okay, but since the girls know that the boys know about the plan, they switched it up. Katherine will be going with Stefan- the WHOLE time, but still pretending to be Elena, pretending to be her….and Elena will be with Damon the WHOLE time, but pretending to be Katherine, pretending to be her. They will reveal their identities when the boys call them out on it, ex. Stefan- "I know it's you Elena. I know you're just pretending to be Katherine." Katherine- "No, really Stefan, it's me. The tricks still on you. *evil laugh* _

_ hahaha everybody get it? :D let's start the ride! Happy Reading!_

Katherine looked up from the couch when the door knocked. Stefa was fifteen minutes late, undoubtedly on purpose just to make her sweat. She smoothed her ripped dress and went to answer the door, a sweet smile she normally reserved only for him on her face. She held the ornate silver mask over her eyes, pulling it back when he stepped through the door. She watched his eyes dart back and forth, searching for any signs that they were being watched. He looked down at her, one eyebrow crooked and held out his arm. "Nice touch having me pick you up here."

She looked at him, slight confusion creasing her brow. "What do you mean?"

He just laughed and shook his head. "Nothing, never mind. Shall we go?"

"Sure." She looked over her shoulder to Caroline who had just come down the stairs. The blonde vampire gave her a thumbs up and a cheery smile Katherine couldn't help but return.

The drive to the ball was a little quiet, but Katherine kept her mouth shut, knowing that Elena would have done the same…then again if she had been Elena, she would have pretending to be her, so maybe that wasn't the best choice. "You're dress is nice." He said, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "It's not something I expected you to wear."

So, it was working…he did think she was Elena. Good, perfect…excellent. "What do you mean, it's exactly me."

He said nothing, only shook his head and turned the radio up slightly. "Are you excited for the party, must be your first one in a while."

"Well yah, if you don't count the homecoming dance- which I don't. Getting staked in the back isn't exactly a party favor I was all eager for."

Stefan looked at her, almost sharply. _Was that not common knowledge between the group? I was sure Damon told Elena about that night…damn he can't find me out already. We haven't even had any fun yet. _"Yeah, I suppose. At least _us _vampires heal quickly…"

He was digging, waiting for her to slip up. Wasn't the whole point getting her in a compromising position and then pull the rug out from under her? "Can't grow back limbs though, I always thought that would be a nice power."

Stefan laughed, maybe even a real laugh and pulled up to the Lockwood Mansion. She shivered at the memory of standing between Mikeal and Klaus the last time she'd been on those steps, but if Stefan noticed he didn't say anything. She may have healed quickly, but that didn't mean getting staked that night had hurt any less. She waited until Stefan handed the valet his keys and opened her door before stepping out. She wasn't entirely sure why she was so nervous, all she had to do was be herself…

He led her through the door, their welcome into the mansion still intact. "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, thank you." The crowd around her was beautiful, everyone was either holding masks or had them tied around their face. The clothes were lacey and silky. Soft music played in the background and she wondered if she would be able to get him to dance.

She watched him walk to the bar, glad she was a vampire for if she'd still been human she was certain her palms would have been sweaty. It was just Stefan for fuck sakes, but that was exactly why she was nervous, because it was Stefan. In all her years, the Salvatore brothers had been the pull on her humanity, the only thing that had kept her from turning the switch completely off. She'd loved Damon in the way you love a play thing, as harsh at that seemed. Fun to toy with, sad when it's gone but comforted to know it would always be there for you when you decided to pick it up again. She didn't really see it as bitchy, but it had been and she'd learned to accept it over the years.

Her love for Stefan had been different; it had been raw and pure. She'd been almost afraid to show him who she was, what she was…and when he accepted it, accepted her she knew they were destined for each other. All the years she'd been on the run from the Originals, she'd kept her eyes open for Stefan. She wasn't sure what it was about him that made him so eternally tempting, but whatever it was she was sure she would never tire of it if the last hundred years or so hadn't made her love him less. Katherine pressed her back to the wall, watching Bonnie walk up to the bar next to Stefan, perfectly on time. She listened close, hoping that the witch wouldn't slip up.

"Hello Bonnie." Stefan's voice held the slightest tinge of malice in it, but he smiled sweet enough.

"Hello Stefan. Enjoying the party?"

Katherine watched as Stefan turned against the bar, leaning close to Bonnie's ear. "I know what you and the girls are up to. I know you put a spell on Elena so her heart wouldn't beat out loud, so that she would appear like a vampire. Katherine must have been coaching her to, for she's doing a pretty damn good job at pretending, but don't think you've got me fooled."

Bonnie nodded to the bartender, took her drink and smiled at Stefan. "I haven't the slightest clue what you are talking about."

Stefan watched her walk away, grabbing his set of drinks before Katherine watched Caroline swoop down on him. The plan was working perfectly, everyone was on cue. "Stefan have you seen Katherine?"

Stefan looked at her, a knowing smirk normally reserved for Damon on his face. "You mean when I picked her up at your house less than half an hour ago?"

"Oh," Caroline laughed, working the blonde routine to a tee. "right. I forgot all about that. Silly me, I thought it was Elena for a second." She turned to the front door and smiled. "There's Katherine."

The real Katherine looked over her shoulder as Damon and Elena walked in. The girl's eyes connected through the eye slits in their nearly similar masks. Elena winked, shocking the vampire and causing a smile to spread on her lips. They were greeted by Mrs. Lockwood who instantly pulled Elena into a conversation. Damon pressed his hand low to Elena's back, whispered something and then went to join his brother at the bar.

Katherine saw the look they shared as they passed each other, but no words were exchanged. "Here you go." He said, handing the martini to her.

"Thank you."

She took the cocktail stick and slipped the two olives into her mouth, slowly, sensually. His eyes were glued to her lips as she brought the stick back out clean. He may think she was Elena, as he was supposed to, but that didn't stop him from being turned on at the show. When she sipped at the drink he looked up, searching her eyes. It was like he was waiting, waiting for some sign that would tell him who she was. Either she was playing her part really well, or this really was Katherine before him. A recently freed Elena came around the corner to meet Damon at the bar. Katherine pulled her mask down as she finished the drink, watching Elena over the rim of the glass.

"Hello Stefan." She smiled, then looked at Katherine. "Hello Elena."

Katherine handed Stefan her empty glass and motioned for another. "That dress is stunning on you Katherine. Do you see the changes I made to mine?"

"It oddly suits you, Elena." Elena went to Damon when he called for her, with Katherine's name of course. "See you both later."

"I can't take this anymore." Stefan said, grabbing her elbow roughly in his hand and setting their empty glasses on a nearby table.

"What are you talking about?" she did her best impersonation of a terrified Elena and tried to pull away. "I mean…" she stuttered, putting her Katherine 'face' back on. She was going to milk this act for all it was worth. "what's gotten into you?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He grabbed her again and pulled her down the hall into a deserted study. "Katherine."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Katherine said again, she hadn't expected it all go down this fast.

Stefan locked the door, then turned on her, fangs barred and eyes dark. "You want me to believe you're Elena? You want to keep this charade going on all night so you can seduce me and trick me, then bed me? The game is on my terms now, and I know you're not Elena. I thought I could hold back and let you play a little while longer, but I can't."

He advanced toward her, two long strides turning to a vampire blur as he rushed her hard against the desk. Katherine heard the wood creek under the force, but she wasn't ready to give in yet. Her mask dropped to the floor as she reached up to wrap her hands around his wrists. She whimpered slightly, making her body tremble in his arms. "Why are you doing this Stefan?"

"Come on Elena, show me who you really are. Stop hiding behind this plan. The jig is up, Damon and I know everything. He knows you and Katherine were planning to switch halfway through the night."

A split second later he was the one being rammed against the desk and it was her fangs that were showing. "You win Stefan. You got me."

His eyes widened as he took in the dark veins under her eyes. "What?"

"You two think you're so clever." She threw him against the desk, the force cracking it. "Caroline heard you two talking in the street. We've known you were aware of the plan for days now."

"So you let us think you were going to switch, but you never really did?"

"Exactly." Stefan slowly wrapped his head around the whole thing, then stepped towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to tell Damon."

Katherine blurred in front of him, blocking the door with her body. "You're not going anywhere."

"He thinks he's with you. Don't you get that? He thinks he's with you, pretending to be her!"

"Trust me, Elena can take care of herself. Right now, all you need to worry about is me."

Stefan looked down at Katherine, remembering the first time he'd seen her vamped out features. "And if I don't want you?"

"We've spent over a hundred years trying to convince ourselves we didn't want one another, that we didn't love each other. I'm tired if hiding Stefan, I'm tired of lying." She reached up and unlaced his mask, letting it fall to the floor. "Aren't you?"

Stefan didn't answer; he just stepped forward and pressed her tightly against the door. His hands hooked in the window of her dress where the lace had once been and tore. She gasped, as he grabbed her and sped them across the room to the red velvet couch. Her dress was completely off a moment later, her fingers tired of fighting with buttons, so she ripped his shirt open. They'd been holding back for so long, been repressing their love that it all came out in a rush. "You could have just told me the truth Katherine." He whispered, his lips on her neck, his fangs scratching wounds that healed themselves immediately.

"I tried Stefan. I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't believe me. You wouldn't admit my love for you was real, because you couldn't admit your love for me was real. I've been waiting a hundred and forty five years to hear you say it Stefan, and I want you to do it knowing that I'm not compelling you."

He looked at her, his eyes darkening with lust, with passion…with love. "We died for you Katherine, we died for your love and you just left us there. How can I trust that you won't leave again."

"I'm here Stefan." She framed his face in her hands, her thumbs rubbing lightly over his veins. "I'm right here, and I'm telling you I love you…and I'm never going to leave you again."

Then, their lips crashed together and she tugged his shirt from his arms. She'd never made love to Stefan like this, never when he'd been a vampire. She'd only ever been with human Stefan, soft Stefan. This was an entirely new experience. His once smooth and soft kisses she'd found comfort in, thrilled her as his fangs added slightly pain to pleasure. His strength was intense, one arm able to hold her body up as he cleared the cracked desk with the other. He was fast, his lips everywhere at once, his fingers teasing and torturing her. She reached between them and undid his pants, then leaned up to kiss him, her tongue seeking entrance between his teeth.

Her skin was on fire, her dead-unbeating heart swelled as he loved her with his mouth, his hands. He tucked his fingers into the top of her lacey black panties and pulled them down her legs. She wrapped around him, unable to wait any longer. "Now Stefan." She murmured, sliding closer to him on the desk.

He hissed when the sharp stilettos of her heels dug into his ass, gritting his teeth as he slowly slipped into her. This he remembered, this felt the same. Him and Katherine joined like they'd been before. No amount of time or space could change the magic he felt when they were together. He lifted her up, her body holding itself against him, his hands caressing and massaging her as they moved together. They kissed with speeding lips, with soft tongues, with sharp fangs. Every move was primal, every emotion raw, every touch pure.

He was sure his human body would have been breathless as they came together, but instead the vampire in him kept it going, kept her going as they came together over and over. When the passion and the lust found its self sated for a moment, they stopped and pulled apart slightly, his forehead pressed against hers, their eyes locked together. Blood ran down his shoulder from where she'd bitten, but the wound had healed. Blood ran down over her breast from where his fangs had pierced, but that was the only sign he'd been rough.

Vampires didn't bruise, they didn't scare, but they did feel and they did love. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his lips to hers in a soft kiss, their mouths barely touching. "I love you Stefan." She whispered.

He hesitated, his fingers wrapping in the curls of her hair, tugging her head back to look at her. The veins under her eyes were gone, but the fangs remained. "I love you too Katherine."

_a/n: okay, so a little rough, a little fluffy. I think that's the perfect way to describe Katherine…she's so hard on the outside, but it's only a cover to hide her heart, her damaged broken soul. She really loves Stefan, you can see that so much in Season 2…and no matter how hard Stefan tries to hide it, we all know Elena isn't the one for him. I truly believe that these two belong together. Hope you enjoyed the extra long chapter! Now, onto Delena! _


	14. The Love

_a/n: I was going to be mean and make you all wait until tomorrow for the Damon/Elena love scene, but I just couldn't…partly because I couldn't wait myself. So, here we are! The second of the final three chapters. Still keeping up? Still got everything straight? Here's a small recap…Damon thinks that he is at the party with Katherine…but really he is with Elena. So, he's feeling pretty cocky thinking that he's got it all figured out, when really he doesn't…since Katherine is really locked in a room with his brother doing God knows what…well…actually we know because we just read it! But anyway…lol here is the next stage of the ride! Happy Reading!_

_p.s. I'm pretty sure I confused the heck out of myself in the last chapter somewhere and messed up in a few places with names and identities. Forgive me, I had family members badgering me all morning. This is the real reason we are here though, so I promise to be more careful with Damon and Elena._

Elena paced back and forth in the living room, waiting for Damon to come downstairs. She just had to act like herself, that's all. It was simple, just be herself, react as she normally would. It would have been much harder pretending to be Katherine like the original plan asked for, but now at least she got to spend the whole night with Damon. He'd laughed when she'd showed up early, answering the door in a towel. Now, she'd been down here waiting for him for almost an hour as he put on his suit. Honestly, it hadn't even taken her that long to get ready. She gripped her clutch in her hand tightly and lifted her fingers to feel at the strings keeping her mask on over her hair. It was secure, and she was glad to have it, but it did nothing to cover her trembling lips or her shaking hands.

She was Katherine pretending to Elena, that's what Damon was expecting, and that's what she needed to be until the moment came when she could show him who she really was. She smelled his cologne in the air before she heard him clear his throat, turning around to see him standing on the last step. His suit fit him perfectly, the black silk tie running down to his belt. There was a wicked smirk on his lips as he stepped into the room, the light from the lamp playing magically with the black sparkles on his dark mask. He looked like a dark angel, a knight that would save you as soon as ravage you and leave you alone. Her breath caught in her throat and she was glad the boys knew about the spell because her heart was beating loudly, he was sure to hear it.

He held his hand out to her, really allowing himself to take the sight of her in. The mask she was wearing covered the top half of her face, the white and silver contrasting beautifully with the black lace dress. She looked breathtaking, and if he'd had any breath to give, he would have. She stepped forward slowly, taking his hand and letting him lead her to the door. He was a perfect gentleman all the way to the car, opening the door for her and using pristine manners. It was something she wasn't entirely used to and it fascinated her. "What's with the attitude?" she asked once he'd started the car.

"What do you mean?"

"You're being so polite…so…"

"Human?" he finished, nearly running a red light. "Isn't that how you like me?"

"It's just different." She shrugged and turned to look out the window. "Elena says that you're a lot rougher now. Hard and occasionally mean."

He slipped his hand into her knee, finding her hand and pulling it towards him. She felt his palm press against the back of her hand, holding it to his thigh. "Want to see just how hard and rough I've become? That little tryst in the living room last year hardly satisfied."

Elena had no idea what she was talking about, but she pulled her hand back quickly. "I'm here with you to make Elena jealous, to get Stefan's attention. If you think there is anything more I want out of this, you're mistaken."

He pulled in behind a line of cars leading to the mansion and pressed on the break, leaning over in the seat. "What do you say Katherine, one last hoorah?"

Elena felt his hand slip back onto her leg, slightly under her dress but she repressed the shiver and turned a glare on him. If he thought she was Katherine, since according to his version of the plan they hadn't switched yet…he was acting very strangely. "I thought you wanted Elena."

He backed off and slipped his foot from the brake, following the slow line of cars as keys were exchanged hands and guests were welcomed to the party. "I do, but we're here now. I thought it might be best to take advantage of it."

"No."

"Alright, I got it. No touching. My apologies Miss Katherine."

Elena shifted uncomfortably in the seat, willing herself to remain calm until they were inside. She would find Katherine and they would end this whole silly thing. She couldn't go through with it, she couldn't last one more minute like this. It was all too confusing and even she was beginning to lose track of who she was supposed to be and at what time. Was she supposed to be Katherine right now, or was she supposed to be her? Had Damon already called her out on it and she hadn't realized it yet? Her head spun as the car came to a stop and Damon got out, handing the keys over and helping her out of the car.

She wasn't sure what was going on anymore, and she suddenly just wanted the night to be over. This plan was slowly becoming a disaster and she wanted nothing more than to run and hide behind a bush and cower there until morning. Mrs. Lockwood captured her hand, talking about something to do with a Mystic Falls event for next month, but Elena only nodded as Damon said he would get them drinks. She was glad, needing the moment to regain her bearings. Mrs. Lockwood chattered on before Tyler pulled her away to speak to Caroline's mother. Elena looked around, desperate to find Katherine. Their eyes met across the room and she stepped forward, spotting Caroline disappear, and Stefan pass his brother.

Damon went to the bar, and Stefan went to Katherine. They shared a few words, but were unable to share anything deep as the boys were listening closely. Elena sighed and went to Damon, taking the drink he offered her. She watched out of the corner of her as Stefan took Katherine away roughly. Either they'd gotten in a fight or he'd called her out on it already. Damon noticed too and did his best to hide his smirk as he sipped at his brandy. The song changed slightly to an actual number someone could dance to, and he took her hand. "I'm sorry about what happened in the car. Will you dance with me, for old times sake? I realize the reason we are is missing at the moment, but we could always indulge for a minute."

Elena nodded, letting Damon pull her onto the floor. He danced them in a slow circle a few times, holding their bodies tightly together. She let her eyes close, her head settle on his chest as she relaxed into the moment. It was comfortable here, safe here and she didn't have to pretend. Then, Damon dipped her straight to the floor, the curls Katherine had done for her brushing the marble. There was a gleam in his eyes, something she couldn't quite interpret, and then it was gone. He pulled her back, tighter against him this time and moved his mouth close to her ear. "I know it's you Elena."

Now, she really was confused. "No," she shook her head, looking up at him. "I'm Katherine."

"No." Damon continued to spin them slowly, his voice low so that no one could hear it. "You're Elena and this was all your idea. Katherine is with my brother right now like she's supposed to be and you're here in my arms, like you're supposed to be."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Elena said, stepping back from him. "I'm not in the mood for your games Mr. Salvatore."

He smirked, and clapped his hands together twice. "That was good, you sounded almost exactly like her. Too bad I know you're Elena."

"I am not!" she spoke a little louder than dance floor etiquette allowed and Damon hurriedly ushered her off the dance floor. "I am not." She repeated more quietly once they were outside in the garden.

"You can't lie to me Elena, you can try and trick me but it won't last for very long. Stefan and I knew about your first plan days ago…but what you don't know, what Stefan doesn't even know is that I knew about the second plan. You're little girl power thing would have worked perfectly if you'd bothered to lock your windows at night. Didn't anyone ever tell you that you talk in your sleep?"

Elena froze, turning around to face him. "You snuck into my room again."

He nodded, slipping his mask off and crossing his arms over his chest. "That nightmare you had last night, the one about the ball…I heard all of it. It didn't take long to figure out what you and Katherine were planning…again."

"Does Stefan know?"

"No." Damon shook his head. "Baby brother's head was already about to explode from the first trick. I didn't think he needed another thing to try and figure out. Hell, I barely could figure it out."

"I know." She laughed a little, rubbing her bare arms. The wind wasn't exactly cold, but she was.

His eyes softened, his anger disappeared and she stepped closer to her.f"Here." He took his suit jacket off and slung it across her shoulders. "I don't want to fight Elena. I'm sorry I yelled."

She curled up in his jacket, breathing in his scent and feeling the warmth move into her body. "I don't either. I'm sorry I tried to trick you."

"Tried." He laughed and hesitantly put his arms around her. "It would have worked if Stefan and I hadn't heard you all talking."

"I guess it wasn't meant to be." She shrugged, turning slightly in his arms. "I can't believe you aren't mad."

He smirked, pulling her tight against him. The music from the party could be heard faintly and they were dancing again. "Oh, I'm furious and you will pay for this, but not tonight. Tonight is about us."

"Us?" she looked up at him, his eyes shockingly bright.

"Come home with me Elena."

He watched her face, watched her bottom lip get trapped between her teeth. "Yes."

He took his hand and pulled her to the cars, handing the valet his ticket in exchange for his keys. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she watched him walk to the driver's side. She hugged his jacket tighter to her body, closing her eyes for a moment. She was much to lucky to have gotten away with this so easily, and just what exactly had he meant by she would pay for it? The thought both thrilled and scared her, but she put it aside. She didn't have to worry about it tonight…tonight was going to be perfect. As he drove, their hands linked and he lightly squeezed. They were silent until the car pulled into his spot in the garage, then he killed the engine and she looked at him.

The sparks ignited and she practically leaped across the car to get to him. Damon gave a quick 'oof' sound before her lips were on his and then he was tugging her skirt up to her hips. Her ass sat against the steeringwheel and hit the horn, the sound echoing loudly in the garage. He laughed, pulling back from the kiss and smoothing her curls back from her face. "I think we should go inside."

"It would probably be a bit more romantic." He pushed open the door, helping her out.

They were back around each other the second they were inside the door, Damon pressing her against the wall, his lips on her neck, his hand hooking behind her knee to pull her legs up around them. He groaned deep in her ear when she rocked her hips against his, her dress hiking itself up higher. He caught sight of the blood red lace panties she was wearing before she hooked her ankles around his waist and kicked her heels off. "Are we going to make love right here against the wall?" she asked laughing when he shook his head.

"The idea is tempting, but I think you'll approve of what's upstairs a little more."

He watched her eyes flick upward, the curiosity driving her crazy. "What's that?"

"Hold on." He smirked, pressing his lips to hers.

When she opened her eyes again they were upstairs and he was setting her on her feet. "Wow."

"Wait here." He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead and disappeared into the bedroom. She waited patiently, pulling her dress down and fixing her mask, that somehow had managed to stay on through his assault. "K, you can come in now."

She pushed open the door, peeking in. All breath left her lungs as she took in the sight of the room, of him. His tie hung open around his neck, the first three buttons of his shirt loosened showing off his chest. There were candles lit on every available surface and rose petals on the turned down bed. He smiled at the slightly dazed look on her eyes as she came forward, running her hand over the black satin sheets. "You did all this for me?"

"My room always looks like this." He teased and grabbed her hand, spinning her once back into her arms. "Like?"

"No." she shook her head, pressing up on her toes to kiss him. "I love it. Thank you."

He gently pushed her back, stalking around her until he was behind her. She felt his hands smooth from her shoulders, down to her wrists, his fingers lacing with hers as he dipped his head and kissed along her neck, dropping a strap down her arm. She heard the pop of his fangs, felt them scrape for a moment before they were gone again. She moaned at the sensation, leaning back against him. His hands clenched tightly on hers for a moment before he released her and unlaced her mask. She shook her head a little to fix her hair as he set the mask on the bedside table before turning back and moving her hair to the other side of her neck.

She sighed again, the feel of his lips, his tongue teasing her. Both straps hung low on her shoulders as he moved to unzip her dress. She hugged it to her for a moment, taking a deep breath before letting it fall. Her breath came in shattered as he splayed his hands across her bare stomach, turning her around the face him. She didn't look up at him until he put a finger under her chin and lifted her face up to his. "You don't have to be afraid of me Elena. I'm not going to do anything to hurt you."

"I know." She nodded slightly, meeting his gaze. "This is new to me."

"What is?" he knew she wasn't a virgin, knew he wasn't even the first vampire she'd slept with.

"You, us…this feeling. My…love for you isn't something I was prepared for."

His hands tightened on her waists roughly as he dissected what she'd just said. "Love?"

"Yes Damon, I love you."

He had never heard a more beautiful sentence in his life. "I've been waiting for over a hundred years to hear you say that."

She laughed as he picked her up, one arm under her knees, the other around her shoulder. "You didn't know me until three years ago."

He laid her gently on the bed, the cool satin sheets taunting her rapidly heating skin. "I always knew I was destined for something Elena, and it was you."

"Don't you have something else to say?" she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers delving into his hair and lightly tugging.

"Hmm." He pressed kisses to her neck, to her collarbone, licking and nibbling. "I think there may be something…"

"Damon." His name started out as a demand, but when his fingers slipped into her panties, it quickly became a desperate moan. "Oh God."

"What?" he teased her clit a little faster, then slipped one finger inside her. "You're so wet."

"More Damon." She tugged harder on his hair, bringing his lips to hers.

"More of this?" he asked, his fingers pressed harder but she shook her head.

"No, you Damon. I want you."

He reached back around her and unsnapped her bra, tossing it to the floor. She watched as he got off the bed, the candlelight playing over the lines of his body. His eyes captured hers, holding her in a trance as he slipped out of his shirt and pants. She took in every inch of his naked body, moving away slightly so he could get onto the bed next to her. He grabbed a handful of petals and let them rain over her body, bending down to kiss along her side. He let his tongue trail of her ribs to her hips, slowly pulling her panties down her legs.

"Say it again."

She looked down, seeing him gaze up at her from between her thighs. The sight made her ached even more and she shivered at the sight, his fangs hovering an inch over her wetness. "I want you Damon."

He smirked, kissing up to her lips and bringing her legs tight around him. "Are you ready?"

"For what?" a pleased hiss escaped her lips a moment later as he slipped inside her. She clenched tightly around him, her nails digging into his chest. "Fuck, Damon."

"You're so sexy." He whispered, his tongue bringing her earlobe between his teeth. "So beautiful. I love you Elena."

She looked up at him, his thrusts halting for a moment. "You said it."

A genuine smile crawled across his lips as he began moving again. "I did, and I plan on saying it at least a dozen more times tonight."

"What do you say to no more talking, and a lot more of this?" she bucked her hips up against his, moaning when he slipped deeper inside her.

His fingers gripped bruisingly into her skin as he moved deeper and slower, drawing out each sensations painfully slow. "Come for me Elena, come for me and scream my name when you do it."

She nodded, gripping him tighter. He waited until she was moaning, and then he thrust home. She did scream, she did call his name, and he did tell her he loved her twice more before they fell asleep. A few hours later he woke up, his mind and body desperate to make sure that it wasn't just a dream. As if on cue she moved closer to him, her face pressed against his chest. He felt her lips touch for a moment and held her tight. It hadn't been a dream…she was really his and he was hers.

_a/n: finally, the Delena action we've been waiting for. I hope it lived up to everyone's expectations. One more chapter to go!_


	15. The Finale

_a/n: I can't believe that we are here, at the end of this incredible, albeit confusing story. It was all worth it though, wasn't it? I hope so! Enjoy this little, pretty pointless yet fun, smutty and hopefully heartwarming chapter. Deadline for requests for this year is December 15__th__. You can request to your hearts content after that, in fact I encourage it but please note that any requests made after that day will be saved to for posting in January. Just thought I would do that to save my own sanity so I didn't get to overwhelmed. Anyway, on with the show. Happy Reading!_

_ WARNING: lots of smut! (my little gift to you for staying with me until the end of this ridiculous story) _

Elena thrust her arms through Damon's suit shirt and buttoned it up before tugging on her panties. At least he hadn't ripped those. He mumbled something in his sleep and hugged her pillow in place of her body. She took one last look at the content look on his face before she crept out of the room and snuck downstairs. She hadn't been in the kitchen for more than a few minutes before Katherine came in, dressed in Stefan's robe and yawning. Both women looked at each other and then burst out laughing. "So," Katherine said taking in the sight of her new friend. "I'm going to say that last night went well?"

Elena nodded setting the two glasses of juice and the small meal of toast and fruit she'd made on a breakfast tray. "You didn't fare to badly either from the sight of you."

Katherine nodded and stretched her arms above her head, reaching into the cupboard for two glasses. "What can I say? Those Salvatore boys know how to make a woman feel incredible."

Elena watched as Katherine took two blood bags from the freezer and dumped the contents into each glass. "I think I'm in for something. Damon said he's going to make me pay for this whole trick thing."

"Contrary to popular belief, we never actually switched on them…so technically he can't be mad at you for going through with a plan we never completed." Katherine tossed the bags in the garbage bin and picked them up.

"Damon knew about the second plan. He snuck into my room the night before last and heard me talking in my sleep."

"That bastard." Katherine shook her head, moving toward the door, but waited for Elena to follow her back to the stairs.

"I'm hoping that breakfast in bed will help soothe his nerves a little."

"Take it from me Elena, an soft romantic Damon in bed is a wonderful experience, but a vengeful Damon is a ride you do not want to miss."

The girls took different paths at the end of the hall, small smiles on their faces. When Elena walked into the bedroom, Damon was sitting up against the headboard, the silk sheet low on his hips. The worried look on his face instantly faded away once he saw her and the tray. She set the breakfast on the floor next to the bed and crawled atop him, loving the feel of his hands on her face, in her hair and allowed the need to be with him take over, the fruit and toast forgotten on the floor. She reached between them and tugged the sheet from him, leaving him bare beneath her.

"This is certainly something to make a person say goodmorning." He mumbled against her lips, his fingers working the buttons open and the shirt off her shoulders. "I think it's time you pay for this whole little misunderstanding."

"What did you have in mind?" she asked, slight panic coming over her as he pulled his silk tie out from under his pillow. "And just what are you going to do with that?"

He looped it through the ornate iron bars of his headboard. "Do you trust me?"

She didn't hesitate to nod. "Yes."

"Then give me your wrists."

Down the hall and around the corner, Katherine crawled back into Stefan's bed, handing him the glass of blood. They clinked, and took a drink before setting the glasses aside and attacking each other. Stefan held her down against the mattress, kissing her upper body and letting his hands slide under the robe. She halted his hands after the first orgasm, wanting more but needing a moment to talk. They'd made love three times since destroying the office at the Lockwood Mansion, and since they'd arrived home they hadn't spoken more than moans and curses. "Is everything okay?" Stefan asked, his palm pressed flat against her stomach.

"I want to ask you something, and for once I'm absolutely terrified to go after what I want."

"You can ask me anything Kat, I promise."

"I want you to come away with me, leave Mystic Falls. We can go anywhere, we can start over. Pick a country, pick a city. We can be anyone we want to be."

"I don't want to be anyone else." He said, brushing her curls back from her face. "But I do want to spend this beauty of eternity with you. I'll go with you Katherine."

"Really?" she smiled, pressing her lips to his.

"Really." He kissed her, opening the robe slightly and crawling between her legs. "First though, we're going to make love one more time."

"I think I can accept those terms." She laughed, her fangs sliding into place, showing him just how ready she was for round four.

Damon tightened the knot a little more, tugging on it to make sure she had some give but couldn't get out easily. "You did a very bad thing Elena, trying to trick me into sleeping with you."

"I know." She nodded, her breath hitched, her chest rising and falling rapidly as he kissed down her body, pausing to taunt and tease each breast. "I'm sorry."

"You will be sorry." He threatened, spreading her legs apart and dipping his head between her thighs. She bucked up wildly at the first sweep of his tongue, but he latched his hands around her hips, holding her down into the mattress. Elena struggled against the binds, the silk ties cutting into her wrists with a delicious pain she hadn't expected. He slid her down on the bed further, lifting her lower body higher so he could reach and all new angle. His tongue worked faster as she screamed, the ache within her building to a near painful extent.

"Damon please!" she cried, rattling the headboard. "Let me go."

He shook his head, pulling back from the oral assault to smirk at her. It was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen, and that alone nearly sent her into paradise. "I don't think you've been nearly punished enough." He said, wiping his mouth on the inside of her thigh.

As he kissed up her body, he worked two fingers into her, finding her lips with his. She moaned into the kiss, bucking up against his hand wildly and tugging on the bind with all her force. The feeling of being tied up thrilled her, scared her and downright turned her on. "Please Damon, I'm sorry. I promise I'm sorry."

He chuckled, bringing his fingers out of her and up, twirling one wet finger around her nipple before dipping his head to lick the same spot. She moaned, desperate to touch him, needing to feel him. All she could do was beg and try to move. "Alright." He reached up and pulled on the tie once, her hands freed immediately. It was so simple she nearly screamed.

Then suddenly, Damon was on his back and sheathed inside her immediately. "You're the one in trouble now Mr. Salvatore." She said through gritted teeth as she rocked against him. "It's not nice to torture a woman, to deny her of what she wants."

"You enjoyed it." He bucked up inside her roughly, surprised when she laced her fingers through his, brought his arms above his head and tied his wrists to the bed.

The smirk on her face was the wickedest one he'd ever seen and the thrill went straight to his head…and not the thinking one. "Just how complex are you my angel?"

She shook her head, leaning close to his ear, nibbling on it for a moment before pulling back to whisper. "Find out for yourself."

"I intend to, for the rest of our lives."

A few hours later, everyone was showered and dressed, downstairs in the hall. Suitcases sat by the open door, waiting to be loaded into Stefan's car. Elena found herself near tears as she hugged Katherine goodbye. It was so weird to her, that she would be sad at the thought of her doppelganger leaving when no less than two weeks ago, they'd been practically enemies. Now, she wasn't sure she'd ever had a closer friend, someone that understood her quite so well. Katherine gripped Elena's hand in hers as she watched the brother's hug goodbye.

When everything that could be said had been said and the bags were in the trunk, Damon wrapped one arm around Elena's waist and lifted the other one to wave goodbye as his brother drove off. He looked down at Elena, wiping away the few tears she'd allowed to fall. "It's the end of a very important chapter in our lives."

She nodded, then looked up at him and smiled. "And we're about to begin a new one of our very own."

He bent to kiss her, gathering her up against him. "You're mine now Elena, forever and more."

_a/n: so, there we are…the end of this project. I had A LOT of fun writing this and I want to thank each and everyone of you that reviewed and favorite. January will bring an entirely new exciting project that I'm sure you will all love. For now, we shall enjoy the rest of the requests and Christmas oneshots together! I hoped you all loved this story as much as I loved writing it. _


End file.
